Luck and Misfortune
by Tia Serenitia
Summary: My first fic! Future fic. Mokuba and Seto are forced to break up, and Noa thinks he has a shot with Mokuba... until Rebecca arrives on the scene. Noa decides to free himself from his computer prision... and trap Rebecca in it. S x M, M x R, N x M.


**Luck and Misfortune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Notes: This is my first fanfic (that's been posted online, that is). I hope you like it! Sorry for any OOC-ness. I'm not used to this yet. Give me some time. This fanfiction takes place five years into the future, so Mokuba and Rebecca are around seventeen years old (taking the thought in that they're both twelve in the anime timeline). No flames. Flames will be used to cook s'mores.

****

Chapter One

Mokuba and his brother were sitting at the back of the limo in silence.

"Mokuba, I have to tell you something," Seto said, in his cold manner, even though his voice was soft, only for Mokuba. "I have received word from one of my resources that there is a plot to ruin Kaiba Corp's future by telling the public of our... relationship. So I think it is the best thing if you and I split up. It's for you, Mokuba."

"No, Nii-sama!"

"It's for the good of both of us, Mokuba. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't. But I don't want you to get hurt," Seto sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Mokuba was silent for a moment. "Okay, Nii-sama. Then... then is it okay if I go with Rebecca?"

Seto had rehearsed this conversation in his mind more than a thousand times, but he was not prepared for that response from his little brother. In fact, it caught him off guard.

But Kaiba Seto would never admit that.

"Do you love her?" He asked quietly.

"Yes... I think I do, but not as much as I love you, Nii-sama! Never as much as I love you! Never THAT much!" Mokuba said, trying to comfort his brother.

Seto considered his options carefully. _If I say no, then Mokuba would be miserable, and more open to Noa... because I know he's not gone. He's there, somewhere... However, if I say yes, he and Rebecca might get... too close, but whatever my decision is, it must be to his benefit, even if I am cut out of the picture completely._

After about five minutes, Seto finally agreed that Mokuba could date Rebecca. Then, the limo stopped at Kaiba Corp.

***

Seto was very right. Noa had sent a copy of his mind, his memories, right before the missiles had hit the super computer. He hadn't had enough time to copy Gozaburo, his beloved father, and thus, he was lost forever. It felt odd, being alone, without his papa to take care of him. However, this did not stop him from being eager of the owner of the laptop he was currently in's next move.

Even if their moves were usually... _very_ boring. The person whose laptop Noa currently lived in at the moment's name was none other than... Rebecca Hawkins.

_I am trapped in a Mokuba worshipper's laptop!_ Noa screamed mentally. It had first been Yuugi, and right before Noa had got enough of what he could stand to hear about 'Yuugi dearest', Yuugi admitted his love for Anzu. Rebecca had been depressed for a very long time, afterwards...

Until she became friends with Mokuba. _His_ Mokuba.

Then, slowly, but surely, she fell in love with him, and wasn't sure how to tell him. She would go on and on in countless word files about how she couldn't understand where her brave and confident ways went whenever she tried to tell Mokuba how she felt.

It made Noa want to hurl.

_I am the ONLY one who really loves him! Not that blonde girl, not his own brother, ME! And all I can see is this pathetic little genius girl's thoughts of 'I love Mokuba' EVERYWHERE!!_ thought Noa. However, he had to consider himself lucky, as Rebecca hadn't discovered him, even with her genius, for the last five years.

Suddenly, Rebecca pulled up her e-mail. Noa's head perked up with interest, as he secretly read the e-mail to the blonde girl.

It made him want to die.

Again.

What made him _really_ want to scream is that she replied with none other than...

'Of course I'll date you, Mokie dear! This is one of the most happiest moments in my life!'

What the fuck ever happened to the confident girl he had discovered when he found himself locked in her laptop? Mokuba melted her.

_Mokuba._ That little manwhore. He had obviously become a playboy as he grew. And Rebecca had pictures of him littered in her database of her laptop. Mokuba became more desirable, more beautiful, everyday.

Noa couldn't stand it. All these pictures, with the one he truly wanted, with that... girl. He finally lost it. He wouldn't stand for it. Rebecca would pay for her actions. Mokuba would pay for making Rebecca fall under his spell. Mokuba would pay for betraying him...

And suddenly, Rebecca's computer crashed. Noa smirked, feeling a little bit better. But it didn't make him feel _that_ much better.

_How could I have been so stupid! I should have known my plan to split Seto and Mokuba would have backfired! ...Oh well. I have other plans._

Meanwhile, Rebecca blinked at her laptop. "GODDAMMIT!" She screamed, smacking her computer. "What the fuck is wrong with it?! ...Oh well. At least I was able to send that e-mail. I'll figure out what's wrong later," Rebecca said, as she walked off to class. 

Noa, however, had already left, and was planning Rebecca's downfall.

***

The medical, more scientific, extension to Kaiba Corp was a fairly new thing. However, it was quite successful.

When the scientists of Kaiba Corp received an e-mail from 'Master Kaiba', requiring them to send a Kaiba-Noa blood sample that Gozaburo had secretly kept (and Seto found out about... he just decided it was no threat and kept it), to the newly opened 'blood testing lab' in New York City, United States of America, they immediately sent it without questions, not wanting to feel Kaiba Seto's wrath.

It was given to a Mr. Naiba Koa.

***

Noa was excited when the delivery man placed the fragile box into the robot's hands. 

"Finally, I will be alive again!" Noa said as the machine prepared for the cloning. It was going to be a very complicated process indeed. For one thing, he had to manipulate the machines into making the clone into a 18-year-old, instead of a 12-year-old, the year Noa was when he died.

He was well aware he was supposed to be in his early twenties had he lived... but he didn't want to make things _too_ illegal.

When the computer asked where to find the soul/personality to fill the clone, Noa selected his own file, Kaiba Noa, and felt himself being given a whole new chance to start again. When the process was complete, Noa wrapped the blue-green robe that he had bought from www.walmart.com around his baby-soft skin. Now was the time to move into the second plan.

_Revenge._


End file.
